Merlin as Aladin
by deathpuppet13
Summary: Just as the title says, Merlin characters with the plotline of Aladin. The first in my Merlin as Disney series. Merthur with Fem!Arthur
1. Chapter 1

Merlin was a poor boy that lived in the town of Camelot. His father had died when he was young and his mother had succumbed to a rare illness when he was a small child. He had raised himself on the streets like most orphans in Camelot. He stole what food he needed and his only friend and constant companion was a little dragon named Aithusa.

Ariana was the unhappy princess that was forbidden by her father from leaving the castle. She every so often left the castle in disguise as a peasant. She hates every suitor that her father forces upon her.

King Uther was the king of Camelot and tries to marry off his only daughter Ariana, although he won't force her to marry someone she doesn't like, he wants her married before he dies so the line of succession will be secured.

Agravaine is the evil advisor to the king who wants to be the king himself. The king's brother-in-law plots his doom.

Morgana is Agravaine's loyal henchman and does his bidding.

But there is one missing in this cast to be revealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Agravaine sat on the top of the grassy hill on his horse, Morgana behind him. They waited, waited for the man they knew must come. They sat and he finally arrived dismounting before them. "You're late," Agravaine said sharply.

"A thousand apologies oh patience one," the thief said sarcastically. Agravaine brushed it off and continued.

"Have you brought the third piece then?" he asked.

"I had to dispose of a few people but I do." The thief reached inside one of his pockets and pulled it out. "But I want my pay first."

Morgana slid down from her perch behind Agravaine and slapped the thief stealing the piece as he recoiled. She handed it up to Agravaine with a wickedly sweet smile. Agravaine pulled the other two connected pieces from his tunic pocket and held onto them, one in each hand, the three pieces of the treskelion that would lead him to his bounty. He put them together and it gained an otherworldly glow.

The ball of light shot away quickly and Agravaine gather Morgana into the saddle and took off after it. "Follow the trail before it gets away!" He spurred the horse faster and faster. The light settled into a triangle at three points on a cave opening masked by a boulder. One on each side and then one above the blocked opening.

"Finally," Agravaine said as the giant boulder rolled aside. "After all the years I spent searching. The Cave of Wonders _**(A/N: Yes I couldn't think of anything better okay so bear with me.)**_."

"Bye the gods," said the thief.

"Now, you must go in and get it for me, as we agreed. The rest of the treasure found inside can be yours but the crystal is mine!" The thief nodded and then approached the mouth of the cave.

"Where did you get this idiot?" Morgana asked. Agravaine hushed her and they watched the slow approached of the thief who was now almost inside the opening of the cave. He was on the threshold when a voice emanated from the opening.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?"

"It is me, the humble thief Jonathan."

"Know this, only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within, the diamond in the rough."

The thief looked back at Agravaine. "Go one then!" Agravaine said shifting Morgana so her elbow wasn't jabbing him in the ribs. The thief entered cautiously and when his foot touched the first step the boulder closed and ear-splitting cries for help could be heard behind the door. Suddenly they went silent and Agravaine and Morgana stood shocked at what they had witnessed.

"Seek out the diamond in the rough, he is the only one that will be able to pass safely through this cavern." The voice said and was silent. The pieces of the treskelion slid to the ground. Morgana gathered the pieces.

"Oh forget it!" She screeched. "It's hopeless! We're never going to get that crystal!"

"Patience Morgana, patience." Agravaine said as he gathered the girl onto the horse. "It's quite simple, we must find the diamond in the rough."

…

Merlin ran until he reached the end of the rooftop, the bread almost falling out of his hands. "Stop thief!" one of the guards shouted behind him. It was Sir Leon, one of the king's best knights. Merlin looked back to see the knights following him. "I'll have your head street rat!"

"All this for a loaf of bread?" Merlin asked himself out loud. He looked down, and jumped. He fell down some of the clothes from the clotheslines catching onto him. He landed in a heap on the ground with a shirt that was not his on. He grabbed the bread and looked satisfied with himself. Until he looked at the guards waving their swords at him.

"You won't get away so easy!" Leon called.

"You think that was easy?" Merlin asked. The street-women were laughing at him and he waved. He saw Leon directing his guards so Merlin decided it was time to scram. He stood and walked toward the women wearing his "disguise". "Morning ladies."

"Getting into trouble a little early today, are we Merlin?" One of the older ladies said.

"Me? Trouble?" Merlin asked. "No way, you only get into trouble when you get caught." Merlin felt someone hoist him up and then he was face to face with Leon.

"Got you," he said.

"I'm in trouble," Merlin said. Aithusa pulled the end of Leon's cloak over his head and sat there. "Perfect timing Aithusa, as usual." The little dragon smiled, if dragons' could smile. "Come on, let's get out of here." Merlin ran away from Leon just to run into another guard. He began to do what he usually did when he got bored, or in trouble.

"Gotta keep, ne jump ahead of the bread-line, one swing ahead of the sword," Merlin said dodging some sword sweeps from the angered guard. "I steal, only what I can't afford, which is everything. One jump ahead of the law-men, that's all and that's no joke. These guys don't appreciate I'm broke." He climbed quickly up a stack of barrels and kicked the nearest one down toward a small group of guards.

"Riff-raff!" Shouted one guard.

"Street rat!" shouted another.

"Scoundrel!"

"Take that!" They said throwing whatever they could find at him. He dodged quickly.

"Just a little snack guys," Merlin said gesturing to the bread he had, luckily, not dropped.

"Rip him open take it back guys!" the guards said to one another. He looked and saw Aithusa hanging from a peg near a window and he decided to throw the guards for a loop.

"I can take a hint, gotta face the facts," he said jumping to Aithusa. "You're my only friend, Aithu _**(A/n: Once again trying to improvise)**_." He sat in the windowsill of a room filled with girls about his age.

"Who?" They all asked. "Oh it's that Merlin, he's hit the bottom. He's become a wanted man of crime." They pushed him toward their mother.

"I'd blame parents except he hasn't got them!" she said swinging her broom as Merlin ducked.

"Gotta eat to leave, gotta steal to eat," Merlin said going to the first two sisters who gave disapproving stare and then sat at the window in front of the third sister. "Tell you all about it when I got the time!" He winked and she pushed him out the window with a smile. He landed on an awning though. "One jump ahead of the slowpokes, one skip ahead of my doom. Next time gotta use a nom de plume. One jump ahead of the hit-men, one leap ahead of the flock." Merlin skirted around some sheep and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I think I'll take a stroll around the block." He took off running.

"Stop thief!"

"Vandal!" A shopkeeper yelled Aithu was wearing his prized jewels.

"Aithu!" Merlin yelled grabbing the small dragon.

"Scandal!" A woman looking at fabric nearby screeched. Merlin ran into guards all around him so he backed into the doorway behind him.

"Let's not be too hasty." The door opened to reveal Grunehilda, an older woman who, frankly, scared Merlin. She picked him up bridal style.

"Still I think he's rather tasty!" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek, thoroughly creeping Merlin out, she was old enough to be his GRANDMOTHER! He rolled out of her arms.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, otherwise we'd get along," All the guards dived at him at once and he slipped unnoticed under the thrashing piled of bodies. Merlin ran faster when they realized he wasn't there anymore. As they passed a sword swallower Aithusa grabbed the sword with her tail and brandished it menacingly.

"It's got a sword!" One of the guards said fearfully.

"Idiots!" Leon said unsheathing his sword, "We ALL have sword!" Aithu placed the sword down and flew to perch on Merlin's shoulder. He was surrounded again and he saw a spare rope so he climbed.

"One jump ahead of the hoof beats, one hop ahead of the hunt. One trick ahead of disaster, they're quick but I'm faster." Merlin said grabbing a carpet and standing in the window. "Here goes, better throw my hand in, wish me happy landing, all I gotta do is jump!" That's when Merlin put the carpet beneath him and jumped out the window. The carpet slowed his dissent but he couldn't say as much for his pursuers, who landed in a piled of manure.

Merlin landed into a secluded alleyway and smiled at Aithu. "And now esteemed offendee," Merlin said to the little dragon, "we feast!" He broke the bread in half and was about to eat when he noticed two young orphan children digging in the garbage. He knew these two youngsters and they cowered away just by him looking at them. He looked at the big brown eyes of the girl, Freya, and the blue eyes of Mordred as they stared at his food. He looked at Aithusa but she took a big bite of her bread to emphasize she didn't want to share with the children.

Merlin sighed and stood, walking over to the frightened and hungry tots. Freya gathered the boy to her side as Merlin approached. He held out his half of the loaf, "Here," he said. "Go on and take it." Freya took it cautiously and stared up at Merlin with her doe eyes. He patted her head and ruffled Mordred's hair and walked to sit next to Aithu who guiltily looked at the children eating their bread as if they hadn't eaten in days, which was probably the case. She walked over and nosed it toward the girl, who took it and patted Aithusa's head gratefully.

Merlin had wandered as he had heard music coming from the street to see a pompous prince who came riding through the town decked out in his royal best.

"On his way to the palace no doubt," said the man in front of Merlin.

"Another suitor for the princess," said another. Mordred went running through the legs of the men right into the street, Freya right after him. They landed in front of the prince's horse, which reared. Frozen in fear they cowered in the middle of the road.

"Out of my way urchins!" he said raising his whip. Merlin rolled in front of the children and let the whip hit his arm, it wrapped around and Merlin pulled it from his grasp.

"If I were as rich as you," Merlin said throwing the whip pack at the arrogant prince, "I could afford some manners!" The prince elbowed Merlin, who fell into the mud, to the amusement of the bystanders.

"Hey Aithu!" Merlin shouted. "It's not every day you see a horse with two rear-ends!"

The prince turned, "Humph, you are a worthless street rat! You were born a street rat and you will always be a street rat. Only your fleas will morn your passing." Merlin rushed the gate to the castle, which was closing. It was shut by the time he got there.

"I'm not worthless," Merlin said to the door. He scratched his ear, "and I don't have fleas." He sighed. "Come on Aithusa, let's go home." Merlin waked dejectedly through the streets. He sang quietly to himself.

"Riff-raff, street rat, I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer. Would they see a poor boy, no siree. They'd find out there's so much more to me." Merlin tucked Aithusa into her bed, a pillow with an excess it of cloth he'd filched as a blanket.

"One day Aithu, we're gonna be rich and live in a castle. Plus, we'll never have any more problems." Merlin said.


	3. Chapter 3

The prince, Viktor was his name, (A/N: Play off of Viviane) stormed away from the garden, pushing the door right into King Uther. "You can't be leaving so soon!" Uther called.

"Good luck marrying her off!" Victor called over his shoulder. Uther then noticed that the seat of his trousers was missing.

"Ariana," Uther sighed walking out to the garden where his daughter was. "Ariana!" He walked to his daughter but right before he reached her, her dog jumped up and snarled at him, the piece of Viktor's trousers still in his mouth. That was the last straw. "Confound it all!" Uther said tugging the fabric in the dog's mouth. "So this is why Prince Viktor ran out of the castle!"

"Father," Ariana sighed, "Lancelot was just playing with him." She pulled the fabric out of Lancelot's mouth with ease. "Weren't you Lance? Weren't you just playing with that overly dressed, self-absorbed, Prince Viktor weren't you?" She said this sweetly as she scratched behind the dogs ears. She looked up and saw the displeased look in her father's eyes and straightened up.

"Child, you can't reject every suitor that comes here!" Uther scolded. "The law says you must be married-"

"To a prince before my next birthday." Ariana finished. "The law is wrong. Father, I hate being forced into this! I want to marry for love!"

"Ariana, it's not just the law. I'm getting old, I'm not going to be around forever. I need to know that you will be taken care of.

"It's not fair! I've never done anything on my own, never made any friends!" Lance yipped. "Well except you Lancelot. I've never even been outside the castle walls! If being a princess means I'm to locked up like a prisoner, then I don't want to be princess anymore!"

"Oh!" Uther said. "The gods forbid you have any daughters!" Uther said this to Lancelot and the dog just looked up and then settled back down. Uther walked back inside and decided to mumble to himself.

"I have no idea where she gets it from, Igraine was never so picky." A shadow fell over the King and he looked up to see Agravaine and Morgana standing there. "Ah Agravaine! Just the man I need to hear from."

"I am your humble servant sire," Agravaine said bowing as Morgana curtsied.

"It's all this suitor nonsense, Ariana refuses to take a husband. I'm at my wits end." Morgana giggled and Uther produced a small cookie from a near-by tray and pushed it into her hand. "A sweet treat for a sweet girl."

"Your Majesty, you certainly have a way with little girls," Agravaine said. Morgana shot him a glare. "Now maybe I can figure out a solution."

"If anyone can you can!" Uther said.

"I will require some funding of course," Agravaine said eyeing the ruby ring on the king's finger. King Uther thought.

"It's been in the Pendragon family for centuries," he said thinking aloud. Morgana mumbled a spell to make the king do as Agravaine commanded.

"I need the funding to find a husband for Ariana." Agravaine stated and the king handed the ring over in a daze. "Now, got to your knights and get their training started."

"Yes, that would be good," Uther said and walked away. Agravaine walked away with Morgana, once they were around the corner she threw the cookie the king had given her as hard as her thin arm could throw it.

"I swear if I have to accept another one of those stupid cookies, I'm going to scream!" Morgana said as Agravaine pulled on one of the torch brackets on the wall, revealing a secret passageway.

"Calm yourself Morgana, soon I will be king and Uther will be disposed of." At the top of the stairs in the passageway there was a door and Agravaine closed it behind Morgana and himself

…

Ariana was in the garden at night, which was forbidden for her, and she crept toward the wall. She was in peasants clothes and she approached a tree that, if climbed, you could get to the other side of the wall and into the city. She was about to climb when she felt a tug on the hem of her dress. It was Lancelot.

"I'm sorry Lance. I can't stay and have my life lived for me," she said sadly hugging her only friend. "I'll miss you." She climbed over the wall and when she was perched at the top she whispered, "Good-bye." Then she was gone.

…

Merlin was perched atop the fruit vendor's stall. "Go on Aithu," he whispered and the dragon hooked her tail around a peg and lowered herself to grab some food. She distracted the vendor while Merlin grabbed what they were actually going to eat. Aithu sat with Merlin on top of the stall and they began eating.

Down a little ways was Ariana wandering and watching her subjects as they milled about. She was offered a few things which she politely refused with a smile. She bumped into a fire-eater, making him swallow it and when he burped a spark came out of his mouth making Ariana jump.

Merlin peeked over at this strange girl who was apologizing to almost everyone. "Wow," he said. She really was quite beautiful. She had golden hair, unbound and straight, and the prettiest blue eyes Merlin had ever seen. He stared openly at her.

She saw a little boy reaching for an apple on a cart and she handed to him. "You must be hungry, here." She began to walk away.

"You better pay for that," the vendor said. "I don't allow thieves." He grabbed her.

"I'll go up to the castle and get some from the king," she said. He drew his sword and Merlin decided to jump into action.

"Thank you sir!" He grabbed the sword from the man and shook his hand. "I'm glad you found her." He turned to this girl, "Where have you been!?" He began to walk away with her and she whispered.

"What are you doing?"

"Just play along."

"You know this girl?" The vendor said.

Merlin patted his shoulder. "Sadly, yes. She's my sister. She's a little crazy."

The man grabbed Merlin roughly, "She said she knew the king!"

"She thinks the dragon is the king," Merlin said pointing out Aithusa. The girl curtsied to the dragon.

"Oh great and powerful king, I am your simple and humble handmaid," she said.

"Tragic, isn't it?" Merlin said stealing an apple off of the vendor's cart. "No harm done. Come now sister, let's go see the physician." They passed a horse and the girl smiled.

"Hello doctor how are you?" she said.

"Not that one," Merlin said leading her away gently by the arm. Merlin decided to make a run for it.

…

Morgana was powering a big machine with her magic. She felt drained. "Just a bit longer," Agravaine said. He took the ring and set it inside a fixture that would power the ball under it.

"Oh magic of the Old Religion," Agravaine said, "Show me the one who will enter the Cave of Wonders." In the glass ball an image appeared. A boy with black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with a red scarf thing, and leading a girl. "My diamond in the rough." Agravaine chuckled darkly. Morgana let go of the rod that was channeling her magic and slumped to the ground.

"Now, let's get the guards to give him an invitation to the castle, shall we Morgana?"

"Great idea."

…

Merlin helped this girl up to the rooftop. "Almost there," he said. She tripped and fell into Merlin arms as he helped steady her. The girl looked up into Merlin face and he smiled at her. They were very close together.

She backed away saying, "I want to thank you for stopping that man back there."

Merlin shrugged. "Forget it, it was no big deal. So first time in the marketplace huh." He said it more of a statement than a question. He jumped to the next rooftop and waited for her.

"That obvious?"

"Well you do stand out," he said laying a board across to her. "I mean you don't know the dangers of Camelot's streets." She jumped over his head and landed behind him.

"I'm a fast learner," she said. Merlin watched her slack-jawed.

"Well okay then," Merlin said to Aithusa. He walked toward her. "This way," he said leading her by the hand. "Watch your head."

"You live here?" she asked looking around, the house had clearly been abandoned, except by him of course, and was in a state of disrepair.

"Yeah, me and Aithusa live here. We come and go whenever we want."

"That sounds amazing."

"It's not much, but," Merlin said grasping a tattered curtain and pulling it aside, "It has a spectacular view." The window showed pretty much the whole city, the castle looming over everything. "The castle looks amazing doesn't it?"

"I guess," she said but Merlin was too transfixed with the view.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there. Having servants and everything."

"Yes, having everyone telling you what to do and how to do it."

"It's better than here. Having to steal to eat and get away quick enough," Merlin said.

"Can't make you own choices," the girl said.

"Sometimes you feel so," Merlin said pausing to think of the word.

"You're just so," the girl reached for the word.

"Trapped," they said in unison. Merlin looked at her and she smiled. Merlin grabbed two apples and set one on his shoulder. He let it roll down his arm and hit it with his elbow to go toward her. "So where you from?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," she said catching the apple, "I'm never going back there. Merlin took a bite of his apple and gave it to Aithu.

"Really? Why?" he asked her, plopping himself to sit next to her.

"My father's forcing me to get married."

"That's awful." Merlin noticed Aithusa trying to sneak the girl's apple. "Aithu!" She scrambled away and started 'talking' to Merlin.

"What?' the girl asked. Merlin turned toward her thinking.

"Uh, Aithusa said uh. That's not fair."

"Oh really?" she said chuckling.

"Yeah, of course."

"And what else did she say?" she asked amused.

"She said she wished she could do something to help," Merlin said dipping his head to look into the girl's bright blue eyes.

"Tell her I think that's very sweet." Merlin and the girl stared at each other and Merlin leaned in toward her when he heard Leon.

"There you are!" he shouted.

"They're after me!" They shouted standing in unison. "They're after you?" They asked each other in unison. The guards began cutting down the obstacles in their way.

Merlin looked out the large hole in the wall while the girl mumbled. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked firmly holding out his hand.

"Yes," she said hesitantly putting her hand in his.

"Then jump!" he said pulling her with him. They landed on an awning but it ripped and they landed on a mountain of grain which softened their fall. They both ran right into Leon, who hoisted Merlin up by the neckerchief.

"We just keep running into each other don't we street rat?" Leon said. Aithusa jumped onto Leon's head.

"Go get out of here!" Merlin said elbowing Leon in the stomach. But they were surrounded. Leon grabbed Merlin and flung him to the other guards.

"To the dungeon."

"Let him go!" the girl said.

"Look here me! A street mouse!" Leon said laughing.

"Unhand him!" She shouted. "By order of Princess Ariana!" Leon stopped laughing and bowed, the other guards following his lead.

"Princess," Leon said. "What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?"

"That's none of your concern. Do as I command! Release him!"

"I would except I have orders from Agravaine, you'll have to take it up with him."

"Oh I will!" she yelled at their retreating forms.

…

Back at the palace Agravaine was emerging from his secret room as Ariana stalked up. "Agravaine!" she yelled. Agravaine shut the door before Morgana emerged to hide the entryway.

"Princess Ariana," he said bowing.

"The guard took a young man from the market, on your orders!" she shouted in his face.

"Your father entrusted the safety of Camelot to me," Agravaine said. "The boy was a criminal."

"Tell me his crimes!"

"Kidnapping you of course."

"He didn't kidnap me! I RAN AWAY!" Ariana shouted.

"Oh well this is distressing news."

"What do you mean?" Ariana asked.

"The boy's sentence had already been carried out Princess," Agravaine said.

"What sentence?" Ariana asked.

"Death," Agravaine said and Princess Ariana gasped. "By beheading."

"No." Ariana said sadly.

"I am extremely sorry Princess."

"How could you?" she said sharply. She ran away the tears starting to fall from her eyes. Ariana sat in the garden crying as Lancelot approached. He nudged her arm and she looked up. "It's all my fault Lance. I didn't even know his name," she said mournfully. She hugged the dog and cried into his curly brown coat.

…

Merlin sat chained to the dungeon wall. Merlin tugged against his bond in vain. "She was the princess! I can't believe it, I must have sounded like an idiot to her!" Aithu came down from the window and Merlin smiled. "Come on, help me out of these."

Aithu turned away from him and spoke in her dragon language. She pretty much said that Merlin shouldn't have fallen for the innocent girl act.

"She was in trouble what was I supposed to do? She was worth it though." Aithu made a disapproving sound and melted the iron cuffs. "Don't worry, I'll never see her again, so what does it matter? I'm an idiot, she has to marry a prince, not a street rat."

"You're only an idiot if you give up boy," a voice said startling Merlin.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're only and idiot if you give up boy," a voice said startling Merlin.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked peering into the darkness. An old man hobbled up.

"A lowly prisoner like yourself. But together we can be more!" The old man said hobbling closer to Merlin and Aithusa.

"I'm listening." Merlin said.

"There is a cave, a cave of wonders filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams!" He said showing them a few rubies that glittered despite the low, almost nonexistent, lighting. "Enough to impress your princess I'll wager."

"But the law says she can only marry a prince."

"Haven't your heard of the golden rule? The person with the gold makes all the rules!"

"Why would you share all this treasure with me?"

"I'm old and I need someone to go in after it for me."

"One problem," Merlin said. "It's out there and we're stuck in here."

The old man tsked at Merlin. "Things aren't what they seem boy." He said pushing aside what looked like solid wall to reveal a way out. "Do we have a deal?"

Merlin walked the man's horse as he was directed. They came to a cave with a huge boulder in front of it and the boulder rolled aside.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" a voice asked.

"I am Merlin."

"Proceed," the voice said, touch nothing but the lamp."

"Remember, I want only the lamp, bring it to me and the rest is yours!" the old man said. Merlin walked down the many steps. He walked through a grand archway and saw the room was filled almost to the top with gold.

"A few handfuls of this and I'd be richer than the king," Merlin said. Aithusa dove for some of the gold. "Aithusa! The voice said we were only to grab the lamp. Come on and let's find it." Aithusa started getting nervous and it came to a head when she tackled Merlin and made him look at something. There was another dragon. I medium-sized golden-brown dragon, about the size of a very large dog _**(A/N: Improvising)**_. "Another dragon!" Merlin exclaimed. It was hiding and looked a bit curious as to what they were. "Come on. We won't hurt you." The dragon inched closer. Aithusa growled angrily and the other, although larger, dragon walked away.

"Wait don't go!" Merlin said. "Maybe you can help us?" The dragon ran forward and sat in front of Merlin. "Well, we're trying to find this lamp-" But the dragon had taken off. "I think he knows the way." Merlin ran after him through many rooms until they came to a cave type structure. "Wait here." Merlin commanded and started to climb down toward the pillar of stone. Merlin hooped to each stone that led to the stairs up to the top of the pillar. He climbed an immeasurable amount of steps until he came to the top. At the top stood, veiled in moonlight, a lamp. An ordinary looking lamp but still a lamp. He picked it up and looked at it. "This is it?"

Merlin heard the voice yell, "INIFIDELS! You have touched the forbidden treasure! You will never see daylight again!" The pedestal the lamp had been sitting on erupted into flame and the water turned into hot lava. The stairs turned into a slide and Merlin couldn't control where he was going. He was going to land in the lava but the gold dragon caught him and flew away with him. They flew toward the entrance quickly. Merlin landed on an overhand right by the opening of the cave but he slipped and had to hold on.

The old man appeared and shouted. "Give me the lamp, toss it up!"

"I can't hold on! Give me your hand!"

"Toss up the lamp first!" Merlin dug around in his pocket for the lamp and handed it to the old man. The man took it and when Aithu began to help he kicked her out of the way and grabbed Merlin's hand. He pulled out a dagger. "Now let me give you your reward!" Merlin's eyes widened and Aithu recovered from her kick and bit the old man. He threw the little dragon and trod on Merlin's finger making him fall. The golden dragon caught both of them and Merlin heard the boulder roll back into place in front of the cave's mouth.

…

Uther walked into Ariana's room where she sat petting Lancelot sadly. "Child what's wrong?"

"Agravaine has done something terrible."

"There, there. Now, we'll set it right. Tell me everything."

…

Merlin lay face-down at the bottom of the cave. Aithusa sniffed him and gave him a little nudge. He sat up with a little help from the two dragons. "Ow, my head," he said looking up to where the mouth of the cave was supposed to be. "We're trapped, that two-faced…" Merlin said trailing off. "Well it doesn't matter now. Whoever he is he must be far from here with the lamp." Aithusa pulled the lamp out from behind a large stone.

"Heh, you little thief." Merlin took the lamp and examined it carefully. "It looks like a piece of junk to me. Wait!" He exclaimed. It think there's some writing here, but I can't quite make it out." Merlin rubbed the lamp vigorously.

The lamp glowed a deep purple and began to shake, light purple mist coming out of it. A being began to take shape as Merlin stared wide-eyed. The figure grew almost as tall as to the ceiling.

"Oi!" She, for it was a she, said rubbing her neck. "Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck!" She was a dark-skinned girl with dark brown curly hair and big brown eyes. She was dressed in a rich red-purple outfit _**(A/N: Like what she, hopefully you know who it is, wore in 'The Hunter's Heart')**_. "Man does it feel good to be out of that lamp! So," she said turning to Merlin. "What's your name?"

"M-merlin."

"Well Merlin, that's a strange name."

"I think I hit my head harder than I thought," Merlin said.

"Hey Kilgharrah!" this girl said! "Haven't seen you in a millennia! Give me some claw!" She gave the golden dragon a high five. She turned back to Merlin. "You are a lot smaller than my last master."

"Wait!" Merlin said. "I'm your master?"

"That's right!" she said hitting him on the head, a graduation cap and diploma appearing there, "He can be taught! Now what do you wish of me: the ever impressive, the long contained, often imitated but never duplicated," A few more of her appeared and parroted what she said. "Guinevere, the Genie of the Lamp!" she said and her doppelgangers clapped. "Right here from the lamp for your wish fulfillment."'

"Whoa, wish fulfillment?" Merlin asked.

"Three wishes to be exact," she said holding up three fingers. "and ixnay on the wishing for more wishes! That's it three. Uno, dos, tres. No substitutions, exchanges or refunds. Oh and by the way, there are three rules you must know. Rule number one! I can't kill anybody. Rule number two! I can't make anyone fall in love with you! Rule number three! I can't bring anyone back from the dead, it's gross!" She squealed.

"Now I know I'm dreaming," Merlin said.

"Now master, I don't think you realize what you've got here, so ruminate, with whilst I illuminate the possibilities."

_**(A/N: Go see the video for Never Had a Friend Like Me, I can't write it all down.)**_

She sat satisfied with herself at her grand display of power. "So tell me what you wish for!"

"Provisions and limitations!" Merlin said glancing at Aithusa. "some all-powerful genie!" She glared at him. "Can't even bring back the dead. I bet he can't even get us out of this cave, guess we're on our own Aithusa."

"Excuse me," she said pushing him to sit down. "Are you looking at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of the sudden you're walking out on me? I don't think so! Not right now, you're getting those wishes!" She picked him up and deposited him down on Kilgharrah and sat down herself.

"In case of an emergency the exits are here, here, here, here, here, anywhere!" She said pointing in all directions. "Keep your hands and arms inside the dragon at all times and we're…." She said and they flew out of the cave "… outta here!"


	5. Chapter 5

I'm afraid that i'll have to discontinue this story because i don't have this movie but i'll be doing other Disney/merlin crossovers


End file.
